kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Toffee
|} Toffee is a recent member of Ludo's army and an "evil efficiency expert" who appears to have ulterior motives. He becomes the leader of the army after usurping the position from Ludo in "Marco Grows a Beard". History Toffee first appears in "Fortune Cookies", where he gets himself hired as Ludo's "evil efficiency expert." After learning that Star Butterfly listens to everything her fortune cookies say, he orchestrates a plan involving a fake fortune to make her stop fighting. The plan fails, but Toffee is unfazed. In "Mewnipendance Day", Toffee creates a robotic spy device (modeled after the "All-seeing Eye" used on the titular day) that takes over Buff Frog's duties. He also orchestrates Buff Frog's dismissal from Ludo's services (having realised that Buff Frog doesn't trust him), giving him a rigged device that fails to get Star's wand, and convincing Ludo to fire him for his failure. In "Marco Grows a Beard", Toffee accompanies Ludo's army to Earth in order to claim Star's wand. While they navigateMarco Diaz's beard, he gives the unnamed giraffe monster a glass of water when he says that he is dehydrated. After Ludo's army is repelled by Star, Toffee convinces them to renounce Ludo as their leader, leading to Ludo being kicked out and Toffee taking over his castle. In "Storm the Castle", Toffee has Marco kidnapped and placed in an impenetrable crystal box. Though Toffee is a courteous host, Marco refuses his hospitality, even when Toffee offers him a sandwich. When Star, Ludo, and Buff Frog attack the castle, Toffee gets his arm blasted off before Star manages to destroy the box, only for it to rebuild itself. Before Star could try again, Toffee, as his arm grows back, tells her that the box is twice as strong now, and he causes the glass box to start crushing Marco. Star offers her wand to Toffee in exchange for Marco's freedom, but Toffee instead commands her to destroy the wand with the Whispering Spell (the first spell her mother taught her). After Star complies, she jumps into the glass box with Marco as the wand begins to self-destruct. Before the wand explodes and destroys Ludo's castle, Toffee grins, as if he was expecting it. Personality Toffee is shown to be much more intelligent and calculating than any member of Ludo's army and even Ludo himself. He is great at plotting schemes and knows how to set them in motion effectively. He often appears quite calm and collected, a façade that rarely slips (such as when he insulted Buff Frog under his breath, or when he revealed his true motives to Star). While often courteous towards enemies and allies alike, he appears to have very little empathy for others, and is prepared to maim, kill or manipulate anyone to achieve his goals. Michael C. Hall describes him as a "megalomaniacal, reptilian, slithery, infiltrating, flattering, backstabbing bad guy... he is among the forces of evil Star's battling." Appearance He is a blue-skinned reptilian creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He wears a black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie. He is shown to be very muscular upon regeneration. The middle finger of his right hand has been cut off and regeneration. Powers and abilities * Intellect: Toffee possesses a genius-level intellect and a cunning mind. He is skilled in various technologies and has a working knowledge of magic, particularly that of the Butterfly family. * Regeneration: Toffee is able to quickly regenerate lost body parts, such as his arm. Sightings Season 1 * Fortune Cookies * Mewnipendance Day * Marco Grows a Beard * Storm the Castle * Dee Dee and the Man Gallery S1E24_After_The_Wand.png|S1E24_After_The_Wand S1E24_Arm_Off.png|S1E24_Arm_Off S1E24_Dinner.png|S1E24_Dinner S1E24_Disappointment.png|S1E24_Disappointment S1E24_Glass_Punch.png|S1E24_Glass_Punch S1E24_Pillows.png|S1E24_Pillows S1E24_Pillows_Again.png|S1E24_Pillows_Again S1E24_Regeneration_Powers.png|S1E24_Regeneration_Powers S1E24_Sandwich_of_Discord.png|S1E24_Sandwich_of_Discord S1E24_Surprise.png|S1E24_Surprise S1E24_Toffee_having_a_sandwich.png|S1E24_Toffee_having_a_sandwich Toffee.png|Normal Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Cured Mutants Category:Main Character Category:Dragons